Feline Fine A Crookshanks Mrs Norris One Shot
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: My mind's wonderings of a 'what if Crookshanks and Mrs Norris got it on' Read to find out! Just for fun!


Feline Fine – A Crookshanks / Mrs Norris One-shot Fic

A/N – This one-shot is one that has been rattling around in my brain for sometime, every now and then trying to escape through the medium of pen and paper. Well, it happened and here it is. Just a silly little thing about what might happen if Filch's Mrs Norris (pretty kitty! I don't care what you say, she has beautiful amber eyes!) and Crookshanks got it on!! Like I said, it's just for fun. Enjoy!

Winding between his mistress' legs, he had the forbearing sense that something he wouldn't like was about to happen. Sure enough, he was grabbed around his ample waist and coerced into the travel basket, with is cage-like door. His mistress has placed a soft toy mouse in the basket to 'keep him company.' He paid it no attention and instead hissed his displeasure for all to hear. He could smell a rodent close by as well as a couple of owls, birds of prey that he wouldn't bother with, as they scared him when they took off in flight. The journey to the train station was hot and stuffy, but he managed to escape and land his claws into the taxi driver's neck and shoulders, displaying his annoyance at being caged. He was forced back into the basket, much to his chagrin and the group boarded the red stream spurting beast. E felt some trepidation as his mistress let him out, but he soon curled up on a seat straight away and slept for most of the way. Once again he was stuffed into the dreaded cage and carried into his new home.

"Now Crookshanks, stay here until I come back. I just might have some chicken from the table for you," crooned his mistress as she left the dorm. He sat for hours until her return and she did bring chicken.

As the moon rose and his mistress fast asleep, he snook out to explore his new, much bigger home. To his delight there were woods and grounds aplenty for him to mark as his. As he padded back into the castle, that was when he saw her for the first time. Her multi-coloured fur glistened in the candlelight which made her amber eyes sparkle. She sat very still, watching him wearily.

"Meow"

"Meow." She replied, stretching her hind legs and tail. She allowed him to come closer. She too was taken with the sight of him. OK, he was ginger, but his beady eyes held character and his physic screamed out how powerful he was under the mass of fur that was his coat.

"Where's my precious? Oi! Shoo, don't you even dare try anything with Mrs Norris. Come my pet, we've students to hunt," wheezed the elderly Filch. Crookshanks watched her walk away with her master, her tail high in the air. Oh yes, she wanted him, but when?

Over the weeks and months, they met under clandestine circumstances, under the cover of night, well until Sirius Black showed up and asked Crookshanks for help. In return Sirius allowed, during his absence on Hallow'een night, the two cats the use of his hide-out. As soon as she was ready, displaying herself to him, Crookshanks pounced and mounted Mrs Norris, rutting her with all the strength he had, his claws and teeth digging into her fur and skin.

She was loving every moment. It had been years since she had been shagged so well and completely. They both howled and meowed in pleasure and occasional pain as claws and teeth sunk in too far. Once their lust had been satisfied, they returned to the castle and went their separate ways, until next time, which was the next full moon, by the greenhouses. Despite the horrors and excitement that was happening so close by, they had no thought other than for each other. Mrs Norris had since their last coupling put on weight, but Crookshanks didn't mind, in fact he thought she looked better for it and he showed her just how much he enjoyed her rounder form. Little did either of them know that a litter of magically endowed kittens had started to grow. Filch will not be happy when he finds out!

The Great Hall was almost full as it drew near to lunch when Filch stormed in, minus Mrs Norris. His eyes bulged and his nostrils flared as he breathed heavily.

"Your filthy, foul thing you call a cat has made my Mrs Norris pregnant. What are you going to do about it?" he demanded of Hermione Granger, a third year Gryffindor who looked terrified as well as surprised at the statement.

"Well, it takes two to tango, or so they say. Maybe it was Mrs Norris who bewitched Crookshanks. Did you think of it that way?" she retaliated. Mouths around her dropped open in shock. Nobody had ever stood up to Filch in such a way. Suddenly, cheers and rounds of applause filled the air. Filch stalked out of the Hall.

"Wow!" breathed Ron Weasley beside Hermione.

"Well done Hermione! You've well and truly pissed Filch off, that's some feat," chimed Ron's twin brothers.

"I best go and see the mother then," she said, getting out of her seat and leaving. When she arrived at Filch's office, she could see through the open door, Mrs Norris in a cat bed, already surrounded by the litter. There was 8 kittens, all of them a mixture of colours and textures due to the mix of their parents.

"Oh my! The magic held in both parents must have increased the pregnancy by some months."

"Yes," Filch spat, but when he turned to face his precious cat his face softened, as did his voice.

"Who's a wonderful mummy? You are my pet, yes you are. Oh, look a little one who's lost his way. There you go little fellow…. or miss, back where you belong," he almost purred as he placed the stray kitten back into the bed, close to Mrs Norris' teats. From behind Hermione, Crookshanks padded up and stopped just by his mistress' feet.

"Out! I'm not having that furball anywhere near her again!"

"Mr Filch, you can not prevent the father from seeing his children, and if Mrs Norris and Crookshanks have formed a relationship, it would be cruel to break them apart, especially now they are parents." As Hermione tried to pacify the irate Filch, Crookshanks moved towards his new family, greeting each member with a soft nuzzle. Filch stopped his whining to watch the new, doting father fetch wayward kittens and place them back into the safety of the bed. Crookshanks then flopped down as if to guard his family from predators.

"See, a natural father," beamed Hermione in triumph.

"Hmm," Filch said, having nothing more to say. From that moment the history of Mrs Norris' and Crookshanks' family was forever entwined with that of Hogwarts, that's to say that there was always a descendant living in the castle, whether with a student or students and Mr Filch, who demanded that he have the pick of any litter descended from his Mrs Norris.


End file.
